bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Licourtrix/Archive 1
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-08-27T04:24:28 Principle/Principal Edit Principle is actually the british convention way of spelling principal. I try to use American convention on every page but seeing as not all users know american convention and not all know british convention, it was kind of decided that you should convert pages into one convention and stick with it. So if you are going to change an instance of british convention, please change every other instance you may find on that page--'God' (Pray) 02:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I thought I did.Licourtrix (talk) 02:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just to say I ran into the same issue when i first joined the wiki as I am also British. However since the majority of the traffic coming to this site is American we have been told to keep the Americanized speelings of words. GinIchimaru (talk) 01:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner Edit If you are going to insult the grammar corner then actually read all of the procedure before you do. If you had bothered to do so, you would have seen that part of the procedure is to read through the entire article once the spellcheck is done. That way small things that do not appear on the spell check are found. I have put in a lot of hard work into the pages here keeping the grammar as best as I can and so have many other users. Your insults are not welcome--'God' (Pray) 01:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Its my '''talk page.Licourtrix (talk) 01:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You insulted the hard work of the members and the procedure that I came up with that would allow for the easiest time in correcting these articles. Spell check is only part of the procedure, not all of it--'''God (Pray) 01:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I never said ''that. I merely pointed out that for such obvious errors to make it into pages deemed "complete" there has to be a lack of your procedure somewhere, and its honestly obvious 2/3 of the time the grammar that ends up is incorrect. in reference to the situations i pointed out earlier. Going through what brought you here, it seems like you corrected some errors on the latest episode page, which I have not had a chance to fix up yet, so your point is moot. You continue to insult the hard work of others yet you seem to fail to understand that you are doing so--'''God' (Pray) 01:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats the most recent example, but i regularly find errors on pages that haven't been touched in ages. I mean no insult to anyone on the grammar corner but its something that irks me whenever I find such a obvious error.Licourtrix (talk) 01:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) So your problem is with articles that have not been handled by the grammar corner? If that is the case, throw them in the grammar corner and someone will get to it when they can. Articles are checked for grammar but once they are completed, we have no way of ensuring that they will stay as such. People are free to edit any article and many users do not have the best grammar. When I see a page in need of work. I put it up in the corner. You should have seen Tasuki's article before we got to it. It was completely unreadable--'God' (Pray) 01:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think they're ones previously checked, though I don't make a habit of checking the dates of when they're listed as "completed" and when I come across them, I'm not anal enough, nor do I wish to insult the grammar corner by following along saying "you just missed this you baka!" I admit they may have been edited by a user post-completion. However the errors I find are sometimes in the older beginning sections of an article and not so much the recently edited. Licourtrix (talk) 01:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) "However the errors I find are sometimes in the older beginning sections of an article" - you do realise that any part of an article can be edited, be it the start or the end of and article. GinIchimaru (talk) 02:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) If you're going for Gin's mockingly polite way of insulting, I'd say you're doing pretty well at it. Since I've edited mistakes in the beginning of an article I'm well aware that they can be edited as readily as anything else. However before editing I routinely check to make sure the section I'm altering or making an alteration to is not a part of a series of edits, thus checking the last 3 edits in the history. Rarely has any alterations been made to those sections in a while.(the article I edited today being an exception. I'm aware that being a recently aired episode it probably hadn't recieved attention yet) While I admit my thinking that a grammar corner editor might be relying completely on spellcheck being the cause of some errors getting through (I admit I sometimes overlook them myself) is a bit hasty, some of the problems such as incorrect usage of 's is more often than not wiki-wide.Licourtrix (talk) 02:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You've said it yourself Licourtrix, "incorrect usage of 's is more often than not wiki-wide". The majority of editors may not have the best of Grammar and that is something no-one can control. Also though I am thrilled you think me to be like Gin, I can tell you that I'm not trying to insult you in anyway. You see as rewarding as it is to know we are helping the wiki by checking the Grammar, it's not exactly the most fun job to be doing constantly. So when someone comes on insinuating that we are not doing our job properly then you can understand why a few of us might get a little upset. Anyway I don't wish to make a big thing of this,so rest assured that if I, or anyone else in the Grammar Corner, comes across the incorrect usage of 's we shall quickly change it. GinIchimaru (talk) 02:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) User Page Policy Edit It is against User Page Policy to remove content from your talk page.--'God' (Pray) 01:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I did not make myself clear, you cannot remove content from your talk page. Final warning--'God' (Pray) 01:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see the relevant section of the rules, as i've done so before with no ill effects. Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy--'God' (Pray) 01:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter if it's your talk page, read the Policy, Godisme already referred you to it. It's against the Bleach Wiki: User Page Policy to remove any ''content from your Talk Page, whether you like it or not. '''Lia Schiffer' (Talk) 01:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't care about things being here, but wikia continually spams me saying that I have new messages, when its the same old stuff, the only solution for which i've found is blanking. Licourtrix (talk) 01:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Wikia messages can be dismissed after viewing--'God' (Pray) 01:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :They reappear at my next login. Its been an issue for me on all wiki's since I first began using wikia.Licourtrix (talk) 01:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno about Central Wiki messages, I tend to ignore them, but regardless of that, even if blanking your talk page solves whatever problem for you, you're still not allowed to do it. You can archive your messages, some people do that when they have too many of them. --'Lia Schiffer' (Talk) 02:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Is there any set point at which we're advised to archive? "(i.e. at least a few screens long)" could depend on monitor resolution, scroll settings and monitor size.Licourtrix (talk) 02:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You can archive at any time. I did my first archive at about 30 messages, My second at 110--'God' (Pray) 02:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No, there isn't. I was suggested to do so when I reached 50, though I haven't felt like Archiving yet, and I'm around the 80's (I should probably start considering it). You can do it whenever you want. Some people choose to archive to hide their first fights with the admins, so they have archives with 6 or so messages. It's up to each person. Lia Schiffer (Talk) 02:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Why hide that? Differences of opinion occur, and I've never seen one on here as bad as some of the ones I witnessed on Wikipedia. (btw, was a consensus ever reached on whether or not Tosen was a vizard?) I found it odd that if he was one, no other vizard manifested a complete hollow form they can change into at will. The only reason I try to keep my page clean, is the aforementioned wikia messages, which I've given up on ever fixing. If I ignored them, I wouldn't pay attention to my talk page, if I didn't ignore them, I'd become one heck of a bastard to anyone commenting here quite quickly.Licourtrix (talk) 02:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Because they can't blank them, so they hide it so nobody sees their "dark files", I could name a few that got to the point of almost getting banned for disobeying the policies, so instead of blanking the talk page, they simply archive it. The consensus about Tosen is that he's a Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid since the Vizards are the organization lead by Shinji Hirako, among other reasons. The discussion is in his Talk Page Archive Lia Schiffer (Talk) 02:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ArchivingEdit Would you like me to archive your page for you and thus create an archive where you can dump your talk page content in order to keep your talk page blank? Tinni (Talk) 03:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll take care of it when it bugs me enough. Licourtrix (talk) 04:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Would you like me to archive your page for you and thus create an archive where you can dump your talk page content in order to keep your talk page blank? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll take care of it when it bugs me enough. Licourtrix (talk) 04:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC)